Presently, cellular phones (cell phones) are used extensively by a wide variety of users. Cell phones provide a highly useful form of mobile communication, and provide a wide variety of related functionality. However, known systems and methods fail to fully leverage cell phone technology, and other personal digital assistant (PDA) technology, to provide financial related processing.
The systems and methods of embodiments of the invention address this and other shortcomings of known technology.